


-A high fantasy coming of age adventure with magic and stuff that will eventually have a proper title for NaNoWriMo 2015-

by Tokyo_Oranges



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, Hannah's magic lets her understand them but that's about it, Kinda, Magic, Magic is complicated, NaNoWriMo, Sisters, Talking to animals, Twins whose magic isn't based around the fact that they're twins, more tags coming when I can think of them..., sorry this is such a mess, very much inspired by the works of Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_Oranges/pseuds/Tokyo_Oranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaNoWriMo 2015, Finally going to try and get this idea out that's been bouncing around in my head for months.</p><p>Some humans in this world are Gifted with magic, like Hannah who has the ability to communicate with animals.</p><p>Some have incredible powers that could wreak untold destruction upon the masses if not properly trained, like her twin sister, Rose.</p><p>To get this proper training, she is taken to a school in the capitol of Aplea, far from their family's small farm in Fletcher's Glenn. They still manage to stay in touch, with Rose writing on an almost weekly basis. However, three years after her departure, the queen of Aplea passes away. Her daughter is set to be crowned during the height of the Midwinter festivities in a few months time.<br/>Rose had not written her sister since almost a month before the queens death. Hannah's gut instinct is telling her that it's more than a coincidence. Posing as a farrier's apprentice she makes her way to the capitol to find out for herself what's happened to her sister...  </p><p>Forgive the rough summary and chapters, I'm planning on going back and editing it when NaNo is over. Though any feedback on how I can improve this story would be greatly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-A high fantasy coming of age adventure with magic and stuff that will eventually have a proper title for NaNoWriMo 2015-

Hannah woke with a start. She couldn’t quite place what had roused her from her sleep, but her heart was pounding violently against her chest.

“Rose, you awake?” She murmured.

There was no response from her twin. Cautiously, Hannah sat up and glanced over at her sister’s bed. It was empty, her blankets were piled into an uncharacteristically messy heap at the foot of her bed. A pit of unease grew in her stomach as she pulled her own covers off and slid out of bed. The farm was eerily quiet. The usual pre-dawn cacophony of birdsong was missing and when she cast out a small thread of her magic, in the hopes that any of their animals had seen her sister. She got no response, they were either too frightened to respond or had fled beyond her range.

She pulled her dreadlocked hair back into a loose horsetail and debated whether or not to wake her mother. She’d been working hard the last few days, having delivered two babies within a few hours of each other and then the day after that the miller’s boy, David, broke his leg trying to fetch some of his things from a tree. That may have partly been Hannah’s fault as he had annoyed and the flock of crows she had befriended decided that they needed to get back at him for going after one of their own.

Despite her mother being completely exhausted after she healed the break and sent David and his father on their way, she gave her youngest daughter a long lecture on using her Gift responsibly. Hannah tried to counter that crows were very willful birds and had David not been fool enough to climb that tree in the first place and apologized, she might have been able to convince her friends to bring back his things. Not that she had been able to master asserting her will over them yet, and dealing with the tricky birds had convinced her that she probably never would. But her mother was having none of it, regardless of what their Gifts were, or lack thereof in the case of her twin and one of her her elder sisters, Becca, they were healers, causing others harm, even unintentionally, was not the way they did things.

With her mother’s words still ringing in her ears, she decided against waking her. Hannah hoped she was fretting over nothing and didn’t want to bother her if that was indeed the case. Quietly she slipped past her elder sisters’ room and crept down the stairs, thanking the gods for making her light on her feet. She quickly checked the infirmary, where her mother slept in case someone came calling during the middle of the night, making sure she was still asleep before heading down the hall to the kitchen.

The moment she entered, she noticed the door was ajar. She hoped that maybe Rose had just stepped out for some fresh air, the door never did like to close all the way during the summer anyway. Knowing her sister, she probably didn’t want to accidentally wake anyone trying to force it to shut.

She pulled the door open the rest of the way and was struck by a sudden wave of wrong-ness. She couldn’t quite explain it, but her gut instinct told her it had something to do with her sister.

“Rose?” She called, breaking the tense silence.

Again, there was no reply. She walked behind the house, making her way towards the pasture, her bare feet slipping a little on the dew covered grass. Suddenly a gray tan and black blur came racing up to her.

“Rush!” She cried, as the dog skidded to a halt before his mistress. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Rush whined and kept glancing behind him, his tail tucked between his legs. He wasn’t a cowardly dog by nature, in fact, just the opposite, yet whatever he had seen had frightened him so badly that Hannah was unable to understand him.

“It’s okay.” She said, giving him a comforting scratch behind his ear, “I’ll go check it out. You go get Mom, alright?”

Rush whined again and licked her hand before bolting in the direction of the house. Hannah took a deep breath and vaulted the pasture fence. The moment she landed, a wisp of silver caught her eye.

“Rose!” Hannah cried, seeing her twin huddled in the far corner of the pasture. “Rose, what’s wrong? Why are you out here?”

Rosanna lifted her head, her thick curls clinging to her sweaty face and her dark eyes wide with fear her body was surrounded with a faint silvery aura. “No.” She mumbled hoarsely. “Don’t come any closer. I- I can’t hold it back.”

  She groaned in pain as a tendril of pure magic lashed out at Hannah.

“You- You’re Gifted! Wait- Rose, don’t worry, Rush is getting Mom, and she can help you! When you’re all settled, we can have a party to celebrate. I can bake those little cakes you like and- “Hannah swallowed hard, feeling tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Since she’d discovered her own Gift over a year ago, She’d hoped that Rose would show signs of being Gifted too. She’d never imagined things would end up like this. She’d heard stories all her life about young teens having Gifts so strong that they would be killed by it if they didn’t have a more experienced mage nearby to help them contain it. Their mother was skilled when it came to healing and making barriers, and her sister Sarah had a way with plants, but neither of them could help Rose. Hannah certainly couldn’t her Gifts were negligible compared to theirs. That didn’t mean she could just watch her sister die.

“Rose,” Hannah said, taking a few steps toward her. Another rope of magic whizzed past her, brushing dangerously close to her cheek. “Please, we- I’m sure we can help.”

She placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder, pain shot up her arm like a thousand burning needles digging into her skin. “S-see?”

 Despite the fact that her head was swimming, she made a mental note that this was probably one of the dumbest things she’d ever done.

“Let go!” Rose cried, “I’ll kill you too if you don’t!”

“Rose, Hannah- Oh Goddess-” Morgan O’Connor whispered, horrified when she saw the state of her two youngest daughters.

Rose gasped when she caught sight of her mother and the feeble hold she had on her Gift broke. Hannah was sent flying in the resulting explosion of magic and fell unconscious before she hit the ground. 


End file.
